Okami's Wake
by Hiryu Kami-Kasai
Summary: The world of Naruto is a weird one. Now what if I decided to play with it. With a few new characters All will change. I disregard flamers as they forget in fanfiction its the authors choice.


Hey guys! How's it going? Welcome to my story! This is my first story and I hope that you review well as encouragement to write more! This is a Naruto Fanfiction at the beginning but later it crosses over with tons of anime! From Dragon ball z (Owned by Akira Toriyama) To Bleach (Owned by Tite Kubo) to even Sword art online (Rexi Kawahagwa Don't criticize if I spelt wrong.) And Naruto of course which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This story will feature the Juubi: 10 tails (for my love of dragons she will be a half dragon half wolf beast) and shinju tree along with Multiple OCs from different clans. Although the Naruto Abuse stories get old I will slightly feature it but it won't be as much. Sasuke will be bashed at first but he will be redeemed and Sakura will be straight bashed. I mean come on! She has been beating on Naruto because he has been crushing on her and then when he saves her she thinks its Sasuke! I highly dislike her but like Sasuke she will be redeemed. Kakashi Is slightly bashed because of his lazy factor Naruto along with the OCs and the rookie 12 will train together at a young age. I will consider all Ideas and plot twists and see if they will work and please don't flame they will be ignored. Well. On with the story! P.S. Don't get mad about pairings and how this didn't happen. This is fanfiction it's how we want it. Most authors on here give you guys a choice. So don't get mad if it isn't how you like it.

One day….

The Shinobi world wasn't that….

It was a world of Harmony…..

A world of peace…..

Due to this peace one god interfered…

She was named….

Kagura.

Now although Kagura lived on earth, for unknown reasons she interfered.

Kagura was the rabbit goddess. Even then peace remained.

Then Kagura did the unimaginable.

She ventured past the Limbo Lake

Through the gates of Makai

And to the shinju tree.

Now the shinju tree wasn't your average tree.

This tree bore fruit once every 10 million years.

Now Kagura intent on changing the peace in the world ate this fruit. Through this fruit she was granted Chakra.

With Chakra, a combination of Ki and Reishi yet completely different, she was able to change the balance of the world.

Then she had three children

These children were named Homogoro, Shinkensei and Hiryu

And they were granted chakra as well.

His mother disliking their growing power decided to tried to wipe them off the face of the earth. They Retaliated with their chakra. After all the fighting Homogoro decided to seal Kagura away into the moon.

Now as this was happening the shinju had finished its transformation. It was angry. Very angry. Kagura had stolen the fruit from it and now since she was sealed away her children would pay.

The Shinju had become the 11 tailed beast. She was mad. Yes _She_.

Now 1.5 years later the shinju arrived and had started causing destruction. The three brothers had teamed up again to take it down and this time Shinkensei sealed her into him. But he and Homogoro had been dying. As they were dying Shinkensei and Homogoro had decided to split the shinju apart and into 10 parts. With the last tail into a husk.

Here is the list of Tails and their names.

1 Tailed Beast: Shukaku the tanuki

2 Tailed Beast: Matatabi the Demonic Fire Cat

3 tailed beast: Isobu The Turtle

4 tailed beast: Son Goku the Magma Ape.

5 Tailed beast: Kokuo The Dolfin Horse Hybrid

6 Tailed beast: Saiken the Acid Slug

7 Tailed Beast: Chomei the Horned Beatle

8 Tailed beast: Gyuki the Octopus Bull Hybrid

9 Tailed beast: Kurama the Kitsune

10 Tailed Beast: Okami The Dragon Wolf Hybrid

With 2 of the 3 brothers gone the Tailed Beast Followed Hiryu as he granted them most of their powers.

Shukaku and his sand

Matatabi and her Yokai Fire

Isobu And his Godly Control over water

Goku and his Lava

Kokuo And his Godly control over wind

Saiken and her acid along with a summon clan

Chomei and her scales along with a Human Clan

Gyuki along with his Ink and Physical prowess

Kurama and her Control over Chakra and Yokai

And finally Okami and her control over Chakra Yokai and Nature along with and dragon and wolf summoning clan

With this Hiryu finally had a child and with this child was the Uzumaki clan. Hiryu had traveled away from His brother's children for they were fighting over who controlled everything until they died. With this Hiryu died and the beast took control over certain parts of the world.

Shukaku and the desert

Matatabi stayed with Gyuki in the cloudiest area

Isobu In the water misty area

Goku stayed with Saiken in the rocky reigion

Kokuo Was Unknown

Chomei stayed in the skies and waterfall area

Kurama stayed with Okami in the Land Of Fire.

Now Years later after the cycle of hate continues to spin enter the Clan War Era.

Although the Sharingan had been a good tool for Ninjas with Chakra or known as Shinobi there were an abundance of people with the Sharingan. So through Madara these people banded together to form the Uchiha Clan. Now the Uchiha clan held around 3 thousand Shinobi and they were an arrogant bunch. They came to believed that the Sharingan were blessings from Kirona the Kami of creation. The Uchiha waged war with other clans to prove that they were all powerful until they noticed a clan that had locked themselves away from the world. That was the Uzumaki clan in the land hidden in by the whirlpools. The Uchiha ignored them thinking they were a weak clan with no power. In a way this was true, but he didn't know that Hiryu's Tomb was on this island along with the secrets to each bloodline and fuinjutsu. The direct descendants of Hiryu were the only ones allowed there and with their entry they were granted a bloodlimit that fitted their personality and traits. A person that disliked close combat would get something ranged and defensive against the human body. Sometimes it wasn't a bloodlimit it could have been control over each element. Although Hiryu had been the laziest of the brothers he was the strongest as he gave each tailed beast its power. In total there were 2 direct descendants of him left. They taught everyone Fuinjutsu as they were getting it down easily and Kenjutsu that way most can hold their own in a fight if they couldn't stay at far and mid-range. The Uchiha then ventured out to the Land of fire. On their way there the Uchiha entered war with the Senju clan. They then came to an agreement after casualties on both sides they decided to build a village in the land of fire. Most of the tailed beasts were sealed except two. Kurama and Okami. When the two clans arrived they asked permission to build their land there as the beasts knew English. When they agreed Hishirama of the Senju Clan used his wood release to build a forest behind them. Izuna, Madara's brother, had used his fire release to burn away some land and then some of the Senju clan leveled the land out with earth release.

"Good work guys!" Hishirama yelled. "Now let's get this started!"

" **Wood style: Konohagakure no jutsu!** " Hishirama had set the houses lake area and walls up.

After he was done, he made Kage tower with wood release and earth release. The village was set and the rules regulated. Now clans the Uchiha didn't wipe out had joined the village like the Aburane, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Namikaze, Fuma, Haruno, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Higurashi and the Kage Clans. Now Madara afraid of losing power he decided to go to Hishirama and challenge him for the title of Hokage, the leader of the village. However he lost and was exiled from the village and he swore that he would come back. With him left Izuna.

Now during this leave Izuna and Madara evolved their eyes beyond their full state. They gained the Mangekyo Sharingan. This gave them further ocular prowess and new abilities. The Amaterasu the black flames. The Susano'o and the Tsukiyomi

Later… Madara started going blind... And he started going down with an illness and Izuna decided to give Madara his eyes...

(A/N: I found a solution to the Izuna with no eyes problem.)

Madara didn't want to take them but Izuna forced them onto him telling Madara he had a plan. Finally giving in Madara felt his eyes leave him and Izuna took his own out. Taking Madara's eyes and giving Madara his own there were now two Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Users out there. This time when Madara returned with Izuna they confronted Hishirama by using Kamui to get to his office. An explosion rocked the Hokage's office as he was blasted out the village. Izuna was right behind him as he slammed him to the floor and Madara appeared next to him.

(A/N: Once again I'm saying this. My story... My rules.)

Hishirama then bursted into a silver-ish cloak of chakra. Izuna and Madara were shocked.

"Saiken give me strength!" Hishirama yelled. He was the 6 tailed jinchuriki, the first one at that.

He disappeared with blinding speed as he slammed his fist into Izuna and appeared behind him spin kicking him to the floor. " **Jinchuriki Cloak Wood Style: Wooden Executioner!** "

The Cloak grabbed Izuna and Then Hishirama went through a flurry of handsigns. He then grabbed Izuna and he was surrounded by Wood clones. "Izuna. Disappear!" All The Clones Grabbed Their sword and Izuna was turned to Wood by Hishirama. The Clones then Cut him to pieces and the kicked the head at Madara.

Only for the head to disappear as Izuna appeared again he used Amaterasu on each of the wood clones and they all burned away although the flames continued burning. Madara then shot a fireball into the air which caused it to rain hard. Izuna then unleashed his newest move. **Lightning style: Thunder Flash!** Lightning bolts were called down on Hishirama which rapidly hit him over and over. **Lightning style: Agility boost!** Izuna disappeared in a burst of speed and threw a fist at sidestepped then punched Madara in his side before Madara had time to notice. To rid himself some of the damage Madara spun kick Hishirama in the face taking a glancing blow to his side. Although Hishirama had a power boost Madara had enough strength to keep the entire fight at a stale mate. They fought and fought and fought until they were at the last of their were craters everywhere. The grand was scared and the trees around them were destroyed burnt and knocked over. The Jinchuriki cloak was gone and Madara's Susano'o had long but faded.

 **Fire style: GRAND OBLITERATION!**

 **Lightning style: DESTRUCTIVE LIMELIGHT!**

 **Wood style: DRAGON MAELSTROM!**

 **Wood style: Wall of the Gods!**

The Moon sized fireball, The Ball of Green lightning and the Abundance of Wood Dragons met midair causing an explosion that rocked the area and they tried to overpower each other. In the end Hishirama won and Madara died. Or did he? Izuna had token Madara's body and disappeared.

The First two wars pasted and Shinobi had evolved from the days of the Sages and Hishirama.

Now Hishirama and his brother Tobirama the following Hokage are deceased.

Now the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was in term and a war between Iwa had started up again. Iwa teamed up with Kumo and Kiri to terminate Uzu. They were slightly successful but the Uzumaki Clan just split up and went separate ways leaving Hiryu's tomb and the ruins of Uzu.

Now at Tenshi Bridge Minato Namikaze was preparing to end the war. After all he just lost one of his students. He moved to the rest of the Konoha shinobi. "Alright I want you all to fling these Kunai I'm ending this war now!" Minato told them. "How will 500 Kunai stop them?" A random shinobi asked. "Just watch it will be over in a flash..." Minato gave his answer then they threw every kunai and Minato charged a rasengan. Then he disappeared in a flash. The men looked as every Iwa shinobi started dropping as Minato flashed through the area. "It's over!" A Konoha Shinobi yelled. Everyone cheered as Minato ended the war. Through this war Minato was granted the title of Hokage and Orochimaru one of the sannin left the village. Around 2 years later Minato's wife Kushina has gotten pregnant and she was expecting two boys. She was around 9 months pregnant at the time.

It was October 9th and Kushina had been in labor. They had a name for each child and Kushina had been trying to get her precious babies out her stomach.

"Ooohh Naruto! Hiryu! Hurry up and get out!" Kushina yelled as she pushed again.

Out popped Hiryu

Then out popped Naruto.

As she finally had calmed down a Masked Man Had killed the guards outside. Now before we continue let me tell you this, Kushina held the Kyuubi as she was a jinchuriki. This masked man decided to rip the Kyuubi out of her and unleash it on the village threatening the babies' life. So as the rest of the village fought the Kyuubi, the Juubi decided to try and stop Kurama but as she was stopping her Minato, thinking that the Juubi had been teaming up to cause more destruction used the Reaper death seal to trap the Juubi in Hiryu and The Kyuubi in Naruto.

Naruto Had next to no problems with the sealing

But with Hiryu the mark of a dragon a wolf and a Ying Yang symbol came up.

Minato was confused but as he finished the sealing he made one last request: For Kushina to be able to raise their children correctly free from hate.

After his request was granted the Shinigami took him away and Kushina passed out.

Danzo wanting to make sure that The Jinchuriki become weapons for the village had his root lock Kushina away and frame her death with **Body Corpse** Jutsu. He then had his root spread the word of how the boys were the tailed beasts and that they are fooling them to get them shunned.

He had been setting the cards correctly for the future. When Hiruzen picked the boys up he saw a small dragon about an inch in width and an inch in height sleeping on Hiryu's Stomach. He went to the Hokage tower which had been still standing and announced how they were heroes and they were only jails for the beasts but the citizen side of the village started throwing rocks. Kakashi disliked them for taking his sensei away and the rest of the shinobi side disliked them for destroying the village. Danzo played his cards well and Hiruzen called a council meeting.

"Hiruzen I propose that I-"Danzo had been cut off.

"No! I refuse to put these children in your "Youth Centers" I need someone to raise these two not turn them into mindless zombies." Hiruzen spoke.

"Hiruzen how about the Inuzuka take care of them? I have a pup around his age, they can grow up together. We can treat them like their member of the pack like family!" Tsume Inuzuka spoke.

"During the weekend they can come to the Hyuuga for Chakra control" Hiashi Hyuuga spoke.

"Every once and a while they can come to the Nara for tactics and book smarts." Shikaku Nara spoke lazily.

"The Akimichi can manage their eating habits and such." Choza Akimichi spoke.

"The Yamanaka can help with their mental defense this way they are resistant to interrogation. This won't start until the academy." Inochi Yamanaka spoke.

"Higurashi to help with weapon accuracy with Kunai and shuriken." Ken Higurashi spoke.

"The Uchiha can help with their speed with hand seals and overall speed." Wade Uchiha Spoke.

"The Senju will help with elemental affinity training" Zero Senju spoke.

"The Kage will help with stealth training and traps." Kenzo Kage.

Hiruzen thought about any problems and didn't see any but he set the limitation of no shinobi training until they was 7-8

They all agreed and Tsume carried him away.

Later when the children reached 8 years old Tsume asked them an important question.

"Naruto, Hiryu…" She spoke with a serious expression on her face.

"Yes Kaa-san?" They both asked

"Do you wish to become a ninja? To become a shinobi that will protect this village with his life?" She asked clearly

"Yea! I want to become a Ninja that can shoot fire and cause giant explosions!" Naruto yelled out!

"I do wish to become a shinobi but Naruto's style of shinobi wouldn't work out for me..." Hiryu spoke with a low voice as he was in deep thought.

Tsume had already talked to Kiba and he agreed.

Naruto had tried to get a ninken but due to his fox like look and smell they all disliked him, Hiryu however had gotten a rather peculiar pet wolf.

Tsume then took them along with Kiba to the training area where Tsume then started their physical conditioning.

"You want to be shinobi? Alright drop and give me 100 pushups! Don't stop or I'll have you clean the kennels!" Hiryu quickly dropped and started doing 100 pushups. Naruto had done the same.

After the first 100 which Hiryu finished first he started working on 1 handed pushups with the same amount. Sometime around halfway done Naruto had finished.

"Hiryu how are you able to do these so fast?" Naruto asked

"I've been practicing a lot when I'm alone…" Hiryu said before going back to his pushups with one hand then back to two hands.

"Now give me 300 laps around these training grounds!" Somewhere in Konoha Might Gai sneezed. "Someone must have embraced the power of youth! For this I will do 500 laps around Konoha! And if I can't finish I will do 7000 pushups on 1 finger! YOUUUTTTHHH!"

After a while she gave then gravity seals placed them on their legs, ankles, arms, and body. After activating them she then put on real weights on their legs. She then spoke "By the end of this I will make sure your skin can cut diamonds! Now MOVE!"

2 hours later after finish the laps the boys were brought to the Hyuuga compound for lessons on chakra and starting chakra control. Thank the log for their godly stamina.

Standing at the entrance to the library were Hiashi Hyuuga and Hizashi Hyuuga.

"Hello boys I'm Hiashi Hyuuga and this is my brother Hizashi. Today we will be teaching you the concept of chakra, unlocking your chakra and some basic chakra control.

"Now chakra is the energy inside us that gives us life. It's a mix of Physical energy and spiritual energy yet something different in total. Chakra is used in everyday life even when you don't know you're using it. And for Ninja Chakra is the greatest weapon on the battlefield. If you wish to unlock your chakra you will need to sit down and look for the energy radiating off your soul and the energy you produce from the physical side of your energy and have them meet each other half way. Once they meet the energies fuse with the energy from your mind and heart and become Chakra. Dark chakra is the hatred manifested though your body and changed to chakra. To bring chakra into existence your physical energy and spiritual energy must be in sync.

Once they are in sync your body will adapt and learn to control this energy but your body can't automatically do this process.\, which is where you come in. Your body needs the correct guidance down the correct path and that's where chakra control comes in. The first ability you should learn is the ability to stick things to your body. Now come take a leaf and put it on a body part and once you place it there try and find the right amount of chakra to coat it with and then try and keep it there as long as possible once this is mastered you can continue to the next lesson. Walking up trees then water walking. And finally when you get those down to the point where you don't feel the drain. I will teach you Chakra levitating and chakra reflection. It's a secret exercise used to boost control to unimaginable heights. Like say someone shoots a fireball at you. Instead of making a ball of chakra around the fireball you can make one around yourself and it can act like a shield or absorb and send it back at your opponent... Then you can use it to lift yourself into the air and fly. Not even I have mastered this chakra exercise. I believe you can though. Now good luck! Once you finish call me over for instructions on tree climbing.

They both started right away Naruto getting it down easier due to having less chakra then Hiryu by a margin, a large margin. But this didn't stop him as Hiryu had been using less chakra each time until he got it to stick for 2 seconds before it blew off of him in a dark blue flare. When Hiryu was finally able to do 10 seconds with it there Naruto had already gotten it down to 30 seconds. Noticing they were having a problem Hiashi sent his fastest messenger bird to the Hokage tower with a request when an ANBU Shunshin'd into his office the next 2 minutes later.

"I take it I've gotten an answer?"

"Hokage-sama approves." With that the ANBU Shunshin'd out to his post once more.

Walking back over to the boys he told them about **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and the secrets to easy chakra training with it.

Naruto made around 100 and went at it again and Hiryu made about 300 and went at it again since he was behind. Around 3 hours later they were both finished so they met Hiashi outside. "Now to do tree climbing you have to put a foot on the tree and find time right amount of chakra to stay there. Once you stick keep the constant flow of chakra through your feet." Hiashi spoke. Then a Hyuuga around the two boy's age walked in asking Hiashi to train with them. "I guess I can allow it. Hiryu, Naruto this is Death Hyuuga. He will be your training partner today." Naruto was happy he was making friends with people his age and Hiryu stared at him. "Thank you for allowing me to join you guys!" Death spoke. He ran over and joined the two in tree climbing getting ahead of Naruto while Hiryu was still having trouble. "Forget this... **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Hiryu yelled as 500 clones came up and started tree climbing until one of them got it down. That one dispelled and each clone started to get it down but they still felt the drain they kept going for an hour as sometime during the hour Naruto made clones too then when they all stopped feeling the drain they dispelled in groups of a slight headache Hiryu started the tree climbing exercise and was walking on a branch upside down. Thinking of a mini exercise he took a couple of leaves and stuck them to different parts of his body so he can learn to focus chakra to different parts of the body all at once after another 20 minutes he started doing pushups while upside down and on his back was a rock he coated with his chakra so it would stay there. After they finished they were token to the Nara's compound.

"Hello boys I am Shukaku Nara and I will be teaching you tactics. Tactics is a form of battle planning that every leader needs. Being able to plan 200 steps mid battle will make things easy right?

Hiryu nodded.

2 hours of tactics later they left.

Once they arrived at the Akimichi food court they were guided by an Akimichi to the healthy foods that help muscles grow and such. After lunch they went down to the Uchiha Compound and Wade turned on his Sharingan. "Alright boys I'm Wade Uchiha and today you will be going over hand sign speed!" He demonstrated the seals and once they got them down, they had to preform them each in order in succession increasing speed each time. Wade had the fastest Sharingan and if they could train their handsigns to be faster than he can predict then they would be unstoppable. They then started the exercise with Hiryu being faster than Naruto by 2 seconds. By the end of the session wade had trouble tracking Hiryu's hand signs and Naruto's hand signs were on point but a little slower than Hiryu's. They then went to the Senju Clan compound for Elemental affinity training. "Welcome to my Compound young ones I am Zero Senju." He spoke with a voice of authority. Hiryu bowed to Zero and asked "What are you training us in Zero-sensei?" Zero smiled before answering "I will be teaching you Chakra Nature control and Chakra shape change. However before we begin I will need to know your affinities." He takes out 2 pieces of chakra paper and hands each of them a piece. "I want you both to channel chakra into the paper, in doing so depending on the reaction the paper will reveal your nature." Hiryu was first. He channeled his chakra into the paper and the paper split into 3 parts 2 parts turned to water and the last crumbled into a ball small enough that it could be compared to a grain of sand.

"Zero what does that mean?" Hiryu asked.

He was astonished at the answer. "Hiryu you have a high affinity for Wind, Water and lightning and slight fire! How high is unknown but it's very high." He then gave Naruto a chakra paper.  
Naruto channeled chakra into it and Zero was surprised. Naruto's paper split into tiny pieces and half of the pieces turned to stone and the other half turned into white flames. Zero was starting to believe they were destined for something greater. "Naruto your affinities are Wind, Earth and Water and a slight earth although that's the only weak one. Other than that all of them are strong!" They trained on building their nature and hand sign speed

 **2 years later**

"Naruto! Time for the first day of class!" Hiryu yelled as they ran out the door channeling chakra in their feet secretly to go faster. They were masters at hiding their chakra to that of a civilian. As they raced down the street so they wouldn't be late they wondered how hard the academy would be if they were training to become ninja. As they arrived they noticed a lot of kids they knew from Shikamaru Nara to Sasuke Uchiha. As they looked around they saw new faces like Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburane. Throughout the course of the day Hiryu stayed secluded to himself while Naruto got to know everyone. Hiryu had been thinking about the on-coming future and was practicing floating secretly. Ino Yamanaka then approached him. He stopped floating

"Hello!" she spoke. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I'm Ino."

"I'm Hiryu, nice to meet you. May I ask why you came over here?"

"Well I noticed you were staying away from everyone and well I thought you were lonely."

He chucked "Oh don't worry I'm just thinking about certain things and watching over the yellow haired idiot over there." She looked confused before remembering Naruto had yellow hair she then looked at his hair which was orange-ish like a mix of yellow and red. They continued to talk to each other for the rest of the day getting to know each other Ino soon realized that she had a crush on Hiryu as they talked and the school day ended. Overall the school year would be boring. After 4, of course they still kept up with their training send shadow clones every once and a while to school and such, years of nothing but theory Naruto and Hiryu already tested the final exam rolled in. Iruka, their teacher for the past 4 years, was proud of his students and told them that the shinobi life was no game and never let your guard down and always if possible never turn your back on your team because they will save your life.

They started administering the test.

Naruto and Hiryu had been at the bottom on purpose the entire year, after all deception is a ninja's utmost tool. They were called up for the Accuracy test. Kunai first, Hiryu grabbed a few kunai and threw them all in 1 direction using wind chakra to arc them and two clashed together sending them onto the correct course hitting bulls eye each. Did a similar trick when he threw them they curved behind all the targets and then clashed sending them up into the air, they clashed again sending them towards Naruto who used his last two kunai and threw them causing them all to clash hitting bulls eye. "Show off." Hiryu told Naruto who chuckled.

Next the shuriken test.

Hiryu started by reducing air resistance and increased wind levels around each shuriken. Channeling chakra into the shuriken he threw them as they flew past each other with only two clashing to get the last as they flew by the air around then had started glowing which confused Hiryu which he decided to check out later.

Naruto had increased oxygen levels around each shuriken and ignited them. He threw them each hitting bulls eye and making each explode. Later after all of the tests was done the Chunin instructor named Mizuki approached Naruto saying that if he wants to find out who his parents were he would tell him if he went and stole the forbidden scroll. Now Naruto being the person he is had listened and told Hiryu. Hiryu didn't believe Mizuki but he went along with Naruto so he can "Capture a fugitive". Now as the dark rolled in, Naruto and  
Hiryu got to work. Naruto knocked the Hokage out with his perverted Jutsu and Hiryu got the scroll. As they met at Training ground 62 Mizuki called out for Naruto. "I'm here Mizuki-sensei". Hiryu walked out and spun the scroll in his hand. Mizuki then spoke: "Hand it over Hiryu". Hiryu then stared into Mizuki's eyes as he saw the power hungry monster he had become. "I think not, I might actually return this." He then looked at Naruto "I'm very disappointed in you Naruto. I would think you would have realized this was a trap." He stared at Mizuki. Mizuki, intent on getting the scroll 1 way or another he activated the curse mark on his right arm. He had been hiding this for years with a genjutsu but now he would kill these brats and get outa there. Now Naruto had been angry. He flew through hand signs and then spoke: " **Earth style: Sinking Ground!** "

The ground below Mizuki fell as Mizuki wall jumped back up. He looked around before ducking as Shuriken that gave off a bright glow flew over his head. He turned around before jumping back " **Wind style: Tornado Shredder!** " Hiryu shot out 5 mini-tornados that destroyed anything in their way growing in strength before sending Mizuki flying. Mizuki got up " **Fire style: Blazing Fire Slash** " He sent a few waves of fire their way which they dodged and Hiryu put out the flames. Hiryu finally chose to try his theory and combined his **wind style** and his **Lightning style** which then formed **Plasma style**. How he's able to do so he doesn't know but he knows he's going to kick Mizuki's ass! " **Plasma style: Explosive Energy shot!** " He shot out a ball of energy which flew fast homing in on Mizuki which exploded sending him flying " **Wind style: Cyclone Armor!** " As he equipped this armor he changed the air quality before disappearing to in front of Mizuki. **"Plasma style: Atomic Fist!"** Hiryu gave Mizuki a hard uppercut which broke his jaw and shredded the skin from the tornado armor enhancement sending him into the air. Naruto finally noticing how Hiryu is able to plasma release tries combining his wind and water and due to his master over the two he was able to perform **Ice Style**. Now it was Naruto's turn. " **Ice style: Frozen Cyclone!** " Around Mizuki was tornado of ice and shredding wind. Trying to stay from freezing Mizuki used his last attempt " **Fire Style: Sphere of Flames.** " However due to the less oxygen in the air The sphere barely kept him alive before he fell to the ground and so he wouldn't die Naruto had set an area of snow below him and he fell hard, Naruto made a handcuff of Ice and put it around his wrists. Before Mizuki blacked out he spoke: "You are both the containers of the Kyuubi and the Juubi. Your only demons. Why do you think your parents left you? They weren't able to love demons." Hiryu got mad and engulfed his fist with plasma which was giving off a bit of electricity as a dark blue aura engulfed Hiryu and his hair flowed dangerously. Naruto stared at Hiryu slightly scared before speaking: "Hiryu cut it out! We can ask Jiji about it later but for now we need to bring the stuff we took back!" Hiryu calmed down as he glared at the unconscious body of Mizuki. "I'm letting you know this from now Naruto. The Shinobi life isn't a game you have to see between the lines if he knew who our parents were don't you think it was kept secret for a reason? You can't believe an enemy especially if he hasn't liked either of us the entire year. Keep a calm mind and pay attention to the world around you. It might just save our lives. Ya know?"

Naruto understood before hugging Hiryu tightly. "Thanks for looking out for me bro. But what about our teammates when we get assigned teams. Depending on the person we might not be able to trust them." Hiryu and Naruto Blacked out as they were pulled into their mindscapes.

 **Hahahah Finally over!**

 **This fanfiction is going to be my longest project as the Naruto anime in general is very long. Hiryu is my original OC inside this story each sage gave birth to different types of techniques. The Sage Hiryu gave birth to bloodline techniques. Homogoro gave birth to ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. And the last brother gave birth to stuff that had no element like Medical jutsu, and jutsu that affected the body's functions. All bloodlines accept Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan were originated through The Sage Hiryu.**

 **I've put so much time into this fanfiction and even though I have school it doesn't stop me from working on this because of the sense of accomplishment. I've read tons of fanfiction and many writers have inspired me to start writing and you guys might just like what I have in store for you. Plasma release is a representation of dragon ball z for all those who didn't notice. Naruto's ice represents how he felt in the anime for Haku and how enraged he was. Now the question is who will be the teammate of Naruto and Hiryu? You have 5 choices**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Female Original character.**

 **Death Hyuuga**

 **See you guys next chapter!**

 **Original jutsu.**

 _ **Earth Style Sinking ground**_ **: B rank original Jutsu developed by Naruto Uzumaki. It caused the ground to sink under the target. While inside the hold if the target does not get out fast enough they will either die by spikes or suffocation or even being crushed.**

 _ **Wind Style Tornado Shredder**_ **: An A rank original Jutsu developed by Hiryu Uzumaki. When he first used it on Mizuki it was downgraded this jutsu is made to shred parts of the body off while also sending them flying. It's meant to severely injure the target and or kill them.**

 _ **Fire Style Blazing fire Slash:**_ **A B rank Original Jutsu Developed by Mizuki. It's a jutsu used to set the target on fire and cause bleeding. It can be used multiple times in a row and can cause death if used correctly.**

 _ **Wood Style: Konohagakure**_ **: A S rank jutsu used by people that can use wood style. It's made to fix the village after a disaster.**

 _ **Lightning Style Thunder Flash**_ **: An A rank original jutsu created by Izuna Uchiha that uses natural lightning to call down lightning on a target.**

 _ **Lightning Style Agility boost**_ **: A B rank original jutsu created by Izuna Uchiha to boost the user's Reaction time, speed, senses and ability to process information.**

 _ **Jinchuriki Cloak Wood style: Wooden Executioner**_ **: an S rank ability that can only be used by a jinchuriki that can use wood style perfectly. It uses wood chakra and forces it into the body turning the target into wood before decapitating and destroying the rest of the body.**

 _ **Fire style: Grand Obliteration**_ **: A S rank technique that was created by Madara Uchiha that uses a high amount of chakra to send a moon sized fire ball that does not use oxygen.**

 _ **Lightning style: Destructive Limelight**_ **: A S rank technique that was created by Izuna Uchiha that used the electrons in the air condenses them to the point where they give off an eerie green glow.**

 _ **Wood Style: Dragon Maelstrom**_ **: A S rank Technique that creates Wood dragons that act on their own and attack the target fiercely. Can only be used by Wood style users**

 _ **Wood style Wall of the Gods**_ **: An S rank Shielding technique that can only be used by wood style users. This jutsu was considered the ultimate shield from all attacks.**

 _ **Plasma Style Explosive energy shot**_ **: An B rank Homing energy shot Created by Hiryu Uzumaki. Plasma Style is based off dragon ball Z's Ki. This attack explodes on contact and can be used rapidly.**

 _ **Wind style Cyclone Armor**_ **: A B rank technique that boosts the user's agility and reaction time. Created by Hiryu Uzumaki.**

 _ **Plasma Style Atomic fist**_ **: A B rank technique that focuses chakra into the fist that expels on contact and shoots a beam sending them high in the air. Can be used with armor for different effects.**

 _ **Ice style Frozen Cyclone**_ **: A C rank technique that causes the water in the air to freeze and cut the skin around the target as the wind sharpens and intensifies causing bleeding.**

 _ **Fire style: Sphere of Flames**_ **: A C rank technique that is used when attacked by wind or fire techniques which empower this move and then the flames or expelled and burn everything before disappearing.**


End file.
